Don't Knock It
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Emmett will do anything to please his girlfriend Rosalie. That includes being with a guy. EmmettxRosalie. EmmettxJames. EmmettxRosaliexJames.


**A/N: I'm finally done with school for the semester and I'm not working that much so I actually have time to write!**

**My last few stories have been sort of plot heavy, so I kind of just wanted to write something a little more fun.**

**This is pretty much just PWP. I don't think I've written a non one shot this plotless since 'Want To'**

**I guess you guys can think of this as an early, naughty Christmas present!**

**My reviewers are everything to me and I just wanted to give you this story as a way of saying thanks for your continued support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

><p><span>Don't Knock It<span>

Emmett's POV

"Baby, fuck me," Rosalie begs.

"Not until you turn off the porn," I reply.

"But it's hot," She argues.

"It's hot to _you_, Rose. I'm not turned on by watching two guys fuck," I counter.

"Why are you so homophobic?" Rose asks.

I laugh mirthlessly. "I don't mind gay people and you know that. I just don't want to _see _it."

"You had no problem watching me and Victoria together," Rosalie points out.

"That's because I'm straight. Wouldn't you find it weird if I was into dudes?" I wonder.

She whispers into my ear seductively. "I'd find it so sexy, Em. Some guy pounding into you while you're buried balls deep inside of me..."

I'm not turned on because of what she said, but hearing her talk in that tone has me rock hard. She's already naked and wet for me. I quickly get out of my clothes and I position myself between her legs. I curl two of my fingers and I place them at her entrance without warning. Rosalie moans and I love the feel of her slick, silken walls wrapped around my fingers. I change my pace to long, slow strokes when I locate her g-spot.

"I want you to squirt all over my fingers so I can lick them clean," I tell her.

She whimpers and I smile because I love getting her all wound up. I quicken my tempo and she's so moist that my fingers are slipping out. Rose grabs my hand and she brings it to her mouth. She groans in pleasure as she tastes herself. She starts playing with her clit as soon as I start fingering her again and I know that she's going to cum soon. Rosalie's eyes are closed and she stammers when I add another finger.

"Yes! I'm almost there!" Rosalie exclaims.

She's so tight that I wonder how I manage to fit my cock inside. Her hips are moving in small circles as she rides my hand expertly. I'm tapping her g-spot directly and I can hear the sloshing sounds that her juices are making. Rose lets out a blaring cry of ecstasy as she cums, completely drenching my fingers. I start thrusting my fingers again after she recovers and she has another orgasm.

"I came thinking about you being with another guy," Rose confesses as she catches her breath.

"And I'm going to need a detective to find my lost erection," I comment.

"Does the thought repulse you that much?" She wants to know.

"You're trying to make me feel bad for _only _being attracted to women and it's not working," I notify her.

Rosalie grabs my face and stares into my eyes. "I like women and I think that Victoria is really sexy, but the only reason that I agreed to be with her was because it was what _you _wanted, Em. I wanted to make _your_ fantasy come true."

"Wow. You definitely shouldn't have dropped out of law school because you're the master of manipulation," I respond.

"I know," Rose agrees with a smirk.

"I will agree to _think _about it," I compromise.

* * *

><p>3 Days Later<p>

Emmett's POV

Rosalie and I are currently at a gay bar and I'm so fucking uncomfortable. Rose tells me to relax as she buys me another drink. She's recruiting, apparently she has a specific fantasy and she has to find the _perfect _guy for me. I down my shot and I'm still feeling pretty uneasy. It feels like we've been here for hours and I'm ready to go home. I'm at the point where I wish that she would just hurry up and pick someone.

She taps me on the shoulder. "I'm getting so hot imagining you and that guy in the red shirt."

"You mean the one with the tattoos? Who looks like an escaped convict?" I confirm.

"Yes. He's perfect," Rose answers.

Rosalie finishes her drink and she walks over to the stranger. I'm more than confident that he'll say yes to Rose because _no one_ can resist her. It's only been a few minutes and she already has him smiling. I don't even want to imagine what exactly she's telling him. He looks over at me and he winks while he licks his lips lasciviously. I'm not one to blush, but I'm pretty sure that my cheeks are a nice shade of red right now. They both have their cell phones out so I assume that they're exchanging numbers. Rosalie shoots him one last grin and then she's right back by my side.

"His name is James, he's 23, he's gay, he tops and bottoms, and he thinks that you're really hot," Rosalie summarizes.

"Thanks for the report," I say sarcastically.

"I told him that the first time that you and—"

I cut her off. "_First _time? I thought this was a one time deal."

"I swear you never listen to me," She comments.

"You use dirty tactics. You can't expect me to remember what you tell me as I'm cumming," I point out.

"Well, you're pretty hammered so I guess that we'll have this conversation when you're sober," Rose says.

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

Damn Rosalie for always knowing how to play me! She's withholding sex from me until I call James and invite him over. She wants me to fuck him while she watches. I've been meaning to call him for a few days, but I'm _nervous_. James is clearly a lot more experienced than I am and I don't want to look stupid and like a novice. I don't want to ruin Rose's fantasy by not being good. I take a deep breath as I dial James' number.

"Hello," He greets.

"Hi. It's Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend," I tell him.

"Yes, she told me that you would be calling sometime soon," James says.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that this is the most awkward phone call that I will ever make," I admit.

He laughs. "It's ok, I don't bite over the phone."

"I want to surprise her. I'm making dinner right now and she won't be home for another hour. Want to come over?" I ask.

"Yeah. Rosalie already gave me your address and I live about 15 minutes away so I'll be there soon," James responds.

"Ok, see you then," I reply.

Rose's favorite place to eat is Noodles & Company. I found a recipe online that's very similar to her favorite dish from there so that's what I'm making. The doorbell rings right as I put the chicken in with the noodles. I take a deep breath as I wipe my hands on a towel. I open the door and James is smiling. I don't know if it's because he's in better light now, but he doesn't look as intimidating as he did at the bar.

"Hey," We say simultaneously.

"Rosalie kind of strikes me as a wine drinker so I bought a bottle," He says.

"She is actually, she'll really like it," I tell him as I walk back into the kitchen.

I put the bottle of wine and 3 wine glasses on the table. I walk back over to my pot of noodles and I start stirring. I'm not sure what to say to James so a comfortable silence fills the room. I stiffen when I feel his body pressed against my back. He places his hand over mine and we stir together. He positions his other hand on my hip and he laces gentle kisses down my neck. I'm getting ready to push him away when I hear Rosalie come in.

"I hope you guys aren't getting started without me," Rose comments with a smirk.

I look at my watch. "You're early."

"Yeah. I just didn't feel like being at work today," She explains.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. James bought you some wine," I state.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful," Rosalie tells him.

"You're welcome," James replies.

Rosalie and James start talking as I finish making the pasta. Rose's eye grow wide in excitement when she sees what I've prepared. I pour all of us a glass of wine and we start eating. James is sitting across from me and our table is so small that our knees are very faintly touching. Rose makes cute small sounds of contentment between every bite and it has me wanting to make her moan for real.

"That was delicious," Rose compliments.

"Yes, it was very good," James agrees.

"Thanks," I reply.

I'm not even done drinking my glass of wine before Rosalie practically yanks me from my seat. She has James on her other arm as she leads us to the bedroom. Rose is as happy as a kid in a candy store right now. Well, in her case, she's as happy as a fag hag at Pridefest. I nervously sit on the edge of the bed because I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. James is walking toward me when Rosalie grabs his arm and stops him.

"Can you make me a promise?" She asks him.

"That depends. What is it?" He wonders.

"Don't turn him _too _gay. I need him to still want me when you're done with him," Rosalie remarks.

James laughs. "I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about."

She smiles at him and whispers something into his ear. I don't know what she says, but I figure it's something James likes because he bites his lip. He asks me to stand up and I obey. James leans forward until our lips are lightly brushing. My heart is beating so rapidly that it almost hurts. I part my lips for him and he kisses me slowly. His lips are rougher than a girl's, his mouth harsher, but it's not an entirely unpleasant kiss.

"So hot," Rose comments from her seat that's a few feet away from the bed.

He continues to kiss me and he begins to unbutton my shirt. His mouth moves to my chest and he worships every inch of my exposed chest. When James makes it to the final button, he practically rips my top in half in his haste to get it completely off of me. There's a predatory look on his face when his eyes land on my pants. He unties the drawstring with his teeth and hurriedly pulls my pants down. James palms my cock almost idly through my tight briefs, but it's enough to get me interested.

"Wow! You're not completely hard yet and you still feel so big in my hands," He observes.

I expect him to immediately pull my briefs down, so I'm surprised when he doesn't. Instead, he teases me by running his mouth along my cotton covered dick. My cock gets harder and it twitches with impatience. He mouths at the head and I start leaking pre-cum. James sucks at the wet spot and moans at the taste. I can't take it anymore. I need his lips wrapped around my dick right now!

"James, please," I beg.

"Tell him exactly what you want, baby," She whispers.

"I want you to suck my cock," I declare.

He pushes me down and I land right in the middle of the bed. I have the perfect view of him undressing himself. He quickly pulls his t-shirt over his head. There are a few tattoos covering his chest and his nipples are pierced. He's going commando and I'm a little shocked at how thick his dick is. I can admit that he's really good looking and I can see why Rose is attracted to him. He gets on top of me until our bodies are aligned and I wonder what he's doing. He rocks forward and I grunt when his cock rubs against mine.

"Fuck! Do that again," I request.

James chuckles, but he pushes his dick into mine again. It feels so good and I really can't believe how much I'm enjoying myself. After a few more thrusts, he moves down my body until he's right in front of my cock. James pumps it with his hand a few times and then he finally takes a few inches into his mouth. I groan in pleasure and astonishment because he doesn't choke when the head of my dick is poking the back of his throat.

"Holy shit!" Rosalie exclaims in amazement.

I've never been deep throated before. Rose doesn't give me blow jobs anymore and that's because she's so tiny. I'm always afraid that I'm going to hurt her so she just stopped doing it. I run my fingers through James' hair as he expertly works his throat muscles and licks me in all of the right places. There's a vein on the underside and I moan when he very gently scrapes his teeth across it. He repeats his action and I have to push him away before I cum.

"You're _too _good at that," I praise.

"Are you ready to fuck him now, baby?" Rose asks me.

I nod and I reach over to get the condom and lube from my nightstand. I've been watching a little bit of gay porn so I know that I have to prepare him before I just shove my cock inside of him. I open the lube and I'm getting ready to put some on my fingers when he stops me. James says that he wants to do it himself. He doesn't waste anytime, he coats 3 of his fingers and slowly pushes them inside.

"Look at his face. He's going to look so beautiful when he cums," She states.

Rosalie opens the condom wrapper and she places it on my dick while she watches the show that James is putting on. After he's thoroughly stretched, he tells me that he's ready. I realize that I'm sweating and I try to control my nerves. Some of my friends that have tried anal described the sensation so I'm trying to mentally prepare for it. I would really prefer if James was on his stomach, but that's not part of Rose's fantasy. She wants James and I to be facing each other.

"Relax, Emmett. It's _just_ fucking, you're not going to war," James tries to calm me down.

I spread his legs apart and I pause briefly when my cock is at his entrance. I look over at Rosalie and the look of unadulterated lust on her face and the fact that she's idly playing with her pussy gives me all of the insurance that I need. His legs are wrapped around my lower back and his arms are around my neck. He brings my head down toward his and he places his mouth right by my ear.

"I'm not a delicate little flower, you don't have to go slow with me. Be as rough as you want," He whispers.

I nod and instead of entering him slowly inch by inch, I aggressively plunge inside. We moan in unison. Nothing could have prepared me for how incredibly hot and tight that he is. I have to stop because I'm afraid that I'm going to cum in 2 minutes if I don't. James puts his hands on my ass and he pushes me in even deeper. I start to slowly explore him from the inside and it's amazing. I'm biting my lip because I'm almost in awe at how awesome this feels.

"You're so tense," He notes.

"I'm trying not to cum," I admit with a blush.

James smiles. "It's ok. I know how intense the first time is."

Even though James gives me his blessing, I'm still embarrassed. I pride myself on having a lot of stamina, so the fact that I feel like I'm going to blow like I haven't done since I was a clumsy teenager makes me feel humiliated. He begs me to move faster and I can't help but oblige. I look over and Rosalie is furiously fingering herself. She first moans my name and then his before she leaks all over her fingers.

Between Rosalie's earsplitting moans and the way that James is meeting all of my thrusts, I can't stop my orgasm even if I _actually_ wanted to. I'm panting harshly and I roll off of James once I remember how to use my limbs again. Rose approaches me and gives me a sweet kiss on the mouth. She's smiling and she looks completely content. She looks at James and she gives him a tiny wink.

"You know, sweetie, you got off, but poor James here is still hard," Rosalie points out.

"Uh..." I trail off awkwardly.

"Come on babe, it's only fair that you return the favor," She encourages.

I know that she's right and I'm usually a 50/50 kind of person, but this is asking a lot. I mean she already wants me to let him fuck me and I'm really not looking forward to that at _all_. I take a deep breath and curse softly. James' blue eyes are wide open and hopeful. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. I hesitantly reach over and stroke his cock. It's really hard and heavy in my hands.

"That's not so bad is it?" Rose asks.

"It's...different," I reveal.

His eyes flutter closed when I twist my wrist around the head. James lets out a small moan and I can honestly say that it's a bit of an ego boost. It doesn't really matter that he's a guy, I still take pride in giving my sexual partners pleasure. My hands aren't close to being small, but James' dick is so thick that I can barely get one of my hands around it. I wouldn't be surprised if the reason he was gay is because he scared poor girls with his monstrosity of a cock.

"I was an athlete in college so I kind of unwillingly saw glimpses of a lot of dicks, but I've never seen one like yours," I admit.

He laughs. "I get that a lot. I'm pretty sure that I've dislocated a few jaws after guys have given me head."

"I'm sure that Emmett can handle it though," Rosalie not so subtly replies.

I shoot her a death glare and she just bites her lip and starts playing with herself again. I can't believe that I'm going to fucking do this. Somehow sucking his dick seems like the gayest thing that I'll ever do. I give Rosalie one last look and she tells me that she loves me for doing this for her. I sigh and then I position myself between James' legs. I look up at him and he gives me an encouraging smile.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, Emmett," James tells me.

That's normally my philosophy about things because I'm pretty open minded most of the time, but I'm really not sure about this. He runs his fingers through my hair and tells me to just take it slowly and relax. I decide that I'm going to do what feels good to me. I lick his sensitive underside from base to tip and he moans in ecstasy. A few clear beads of pre-cum start dripping from the head and I tentatively stick out my tongue to collect a few droplets.

"How does he taste, baby?" Rose wonders.

"Salty, but a little bit sweet too," I describe.

It's certainly not the worst thing I've ever tasted. I stretch my mouth as wide as I can and I try relax my throat. He enters my mouth slowly and he stops when I gag. My eyes start to water a little, but I'm fine. I wrap my hand around the part of his dick that won't fit into my mouth. Once I can breathe again, I tell James that he can move. My jaw is aching and it hasn't even been 5 minutes yet. We find a rhythm that works and soon the only sounds that fill the room are James and Rosalie's moans and the wet, slurping sounds.

"You're doing an amazing job," He praises.

I delicately run my teeth across a particularly prominent vein while my tongue is poking at his frenulum. My hands are massaging his balls and he grunts loudly. His eyes are rolling into the back of his head and his fingers now have a death grip on my hair. I place my hands on his hips to try to control his wild bucking. He apologizes as I briefly choke again. I let his cock fall out of my mouth and decide to play with his balls instead.

"I'm going to cum on your face if you keep that up," James warns.

I don't care how much it will turn Rosalie on, I absolutely refuse to swallow or get a facial. I tell him to let me know exactly when his orgasm hits so I'm prepared. He nods, but he's so lost in pleasure that he'd say anything. I squeeze his dick a little rougher than necessary in order to get his attention and let him know that I'm serious. I wrap my lips around his cock again and I hum because I know how good the vibrations will make him feel.

"Now!" He yells.

I quickly slide my mouth off of his dick and get out of the way. Before I realize what's happening, Rose is kneeling in between James' legs and she encases his cock with her mouth. His baby blue eyes are clenched tight and his body quivers as he unleashes inside my girlfriend's mouth. He looks shocked and a little horrified when he opens his eyes and sees Rosalie with his pearly white cum decorating her mouth and chin.

"Sorry. I just couldn't let that perfect load go to waste," She apologizes as she licks her lips.

"Somehow I don't really think that he minds," I tell her with a laugh.

"No, I don't," James agrees breathlessly.

"I can't even put into words how hot that was!" Rose raves.

"I'm already hard again," I declare.

"Good because I want to fuck the gay off of you," Rosalie jokingly states.

I kiss her even though the taste of James is fresh on her tongue. "I really shouldn't be so turned on from hearing you say that."

"You're welcome to stay, James," She extends an invitation.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," He accepts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After writing 'Never Knew I Wanted' I've been in the mood to write a little bit of het so that was an inspiration for this story.**

**I got Emmett's lost erection line from this move I love called BearCity. The actual line from the movie is "Can I have a search party sent out for the hard on that I just lost?"**

**There will be at least one more chapter to this because James has to fuck Emmett of course!**

**I really love James and Rosalie's characters in this. I'm debating if I want to write a scene/chapter from their perspectives. **

**How would you feel about reading from their prospectives? It'd either be a future chapter/scene or maybe I'd rewrite a scene from this chapter from their POV.**

**Happy Holidays to everyone and I can't wait to hear from you guys! **


End file.
